spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Hectorius
Basilius Hectorius Vindici is the current Basilius of Byzantium. Son of Vicciant, outwardly he is a good and honest man, but behind closed doors the Basilius is well versed in the intrigue so common to a court. He is willing to do whatever it takes for his kingdom, but for his sake as much as its. A strong Orthodox, he knows his realm stands between possible arab dominion of Creatite europia. He is 42. History Childhood Raised by Vicciant, his father, he lived a life of luxury. Devoid of much of the innocence experienced by a blossoming young mind the siege of his realm and the dark implications for what would happen if they lost were enough to make him very seriously minded from a young age. He had a twin brother, Sorius, a innocent and small child, who idolized him for a time. But when he grew older Sorius did not approve of how he came to be. He took trips to the front lines with his father and saw warfare first hand since he was 10. This angered his mother, Valencia. His mother did not think her young son should be introduced to the hard business of his father at such a young age, but Vicciant would never change his ways. Hectorius saw the cruelty of man firsthand, and it made him believe the only people truly out for him in the world were himself, his mother and father. His brother Sorius did not agree with this, and there conflicting ideals caused conflict. This conflict greatly saddened his mother who died comatose in bed 3 years later, as Hectorius turned 18. Defender of Constantinople His first real job in court was as the master of defensive businesses in Constantinople, showing a skillful knowledge of application of weapons and men in siege warfare. This led him to continue the endless siege of Constantinople and prevent its fall. As defender of Constantinople he gained skill in the political field, and began a hunger, a great ambition for more power. Here his father went to ask for the Romans help, and they refused. This led to him knowing for sure there would be no aid from the Romans. Death of Vicciant His father Vicciant had gone on a great push into Rum lands to reclaim more lost territory. It was a successful sweep until one day, before battle, as he rested in his quarters he was assassinated by a Hashashim. Once this got out the men retreated with his body to Constantinople. The men besieging it parted to allow the army to pass with the Basileus body into the city in a humbling display of honour between foes. Vicciant was a great warrior who commanded honor from friend and foe alike. When word reached his son, Hectorius was shocked his seemingly invincible father had been killed. During this time Hectorius was growing in ambition, and some might say cruelty to make his ends meet. Now he had to deal with a problem he had loathed to solve, that his father had not solved in his will. Which son would have the throne. The Duel for The Throne Sorius wanted the throne as bad as Hectorius did. Sorius believed he could make a mutually beneficial deal with his foes to end the war. Hectorius was resigned to the fact that centuries of hatred between the factions would mean war neverending. Sorius and Hectorius had equal support amongst the people, and once word got out of the death of the father many prepared for a all out civil war. Not wanting to waste his own and his kingdoms valuable resources, Hectorius came up with a clever solution. There was to be a duel in front of the Hagia Sofia between Sorius and Hectorius for the throne itself. Not wanting to face dishonor, Sorius agreed to this duel to the death. Not wanting to suffer defeat, Hectorius came up with a scheme to make sure he had a advantage over hi brother. He had a banquet the night before with his brother, and poisoned his food. When the duel began his brother was weakened, but to bold to call off the fight. In front of the Hagia Sofia was fought one of the most important duels in the empires history as the bravery and skill of Sorius met the cold defense of the blade of Hectorius. Slowly but surely Sorius began to weaken, his trust in his brother the night before sealing his fate. He had one last charge, but before he could make it collapsed at his brothers feet, gasped and died. Hectorius raised his blade in triumph, the clear winner. He was Basileus. however even now people suspect the foul play that happened the night before. Coronation He took the throne in a beautiful ceremony at the Hagia Sofia. The leaders of the Orthodox church were gone from the city at the moment, but the High Patriarch remained. He crowned Hectorius. All from nearby realms were invited. Most accepted, but the Romans and Hungarians did not come. After the coronation was the funeral of Sorius, in which his casket was lowered into the dirt in front of a beautifully detailed tombstone. Hectorius was given the honor of throwing the last flower on the grave of the man, his brother, through which he most ruthlessly dispatched in his quest for power. Rule War in the Waves As soon as his rule began he gathered his navy for a epic fight. Fleets Rum soldiers sailed towards his homeland, and a fleet of Byzantines was there to defend it. The fleet set of from Constantinople. Many of the enemy ships were based around Crete, and so they traveled there. In the bloody battle of Crete which colored the water red he claimed a great victory. He then took his ships and made a landing on the coast of Rum. After establishing a foothold, Helcorisia, he pushed deeper into enemy lands. Leaving the push to his men and believing his work to be done, he left behind his most trusted captain, hopped aboard his ship, and sailed back to Constantinople. His small personal ship skillfully avoided enemy attacks along the long and treacherous way home. Rule from Constantinople After that military campaigned he deemed some time to rest on his laurels fitting. He commanded his armies from his throne, while spending most of his time relaxing in various ways, much of his ambitions fulfilled. Training and learning, he has become greatly intelligent. Swedish scientists arrived and he made a deal with them, giving them access to there great technology in return for soldiers when the could lend them. The pact was sealed, hopefully to benefit of them both. Popularity Popularity with the people is very important for a ruler. By maintaining his reputation carefully he has assured some measure of it, However there is suspicious to his darker deeds. He is no stranger to assassination and the suspected murder (Cheating in the duel) of his brother do not work in his favor. Possibly worse yet many have accused him of the grave crime of dishonor. So far he has been able to stop potential rebellions, keeping the people pleased enough. Personality A gregarious personality, he is easy to at first. However the more you get to know him the more you discover eccentricity and strange quirks. He is used to getting what he wants and that is evident after enough time is spent in his company, and he can be forceful in what he wants. Its possible he sees his land as means to a end for his ambition. However generally he is wise and kind, helping Sweden when he didn't have to. Category:Byzantine Category:Page Category:Character Category:Emperor